Of Magic and the Mafia
by Bloodie Ash
Summary: A new set of rings appears on Reborn's radar the Beast Rings which turn their wearers into magical girls, the problem is? It leaves them possessed and hunting the Triniset
1. Jaiden the Gorgon

Most Hitman Reborn fanfictions are about a fan of KHR dying and being reborn, I'm pretty sure the pun is very much intended, into the KHR world. This story does have one of those in here, me, so if you're a fan of that sort of thing don't worry it's here. But the story isn't about me, this is a story about a team, one of magical girls. Now I know what you're thinking magical girls? In KHR? That's crazy! But it's also true. And I've compiled together their story, which actually started about two hundred years ago.

Two hundred years ago an Irish family, the McCoys found this shiny pretty black box with the face of a gargoyle etched into the lid, a sign that this box might not be good news. The first sign should have been the fact that the box had been found in an abandoned shipwreck and had been the only thing untouched.

Like idiots the McCoys took the box back to their boss who opened it. Inside were seven rings. Now if you know KHR you know that rings equal well not necessarily a good thing, but an important thing. Unfortunately, these rings aren't really on the same alignment as the Vongola rings, not that the McCoys knew that. They couldn't exactly figure out what was up with them, all they knew was each ring held the visage of a different beast of myth which was what led to their label the Beast Rings.

Everything was fine until the rings were stolen. A week after they were stolen the first, the Gorgon ring was found, by Jaiden McMaten.

Jaiden's father Charles McMaten, a reputable psychologist from Chicago took Jaiden from her mother, Makoto. She was raised by her nanny, Africa, in Chicago, despite her mother's protests. However, Makoto's complaints did not go unheard, Jaiden spent every summer with her mother until she reached middle school age. That was when Charles decided that all the back and forth was bad for Jaiden's mental health and so he packed up Jaiden, Africa, and himself and moved them to Namimori where Makoto lived. He took a job as a school psychologist, which should have been oddly suspicious, but Jaiden was too busy being pissed to bother being suspicious. She hadn't wanted to move. Sure, she loved her summers in Namimori, but she didn't want to live there. She'd stick out like a sour thumb and be left unable to play the dumb tourist card.

Jaiden stalked down random empty sidewalks, kicking rocks along the way. She was soon to discover that there weren't just rocks along her path. She kicked something and it made an odd sort of clinking when it landed back on the ground. Jaiden, the curious sort, went to check it out. It was a ring, a large gaudy silver thing with the image of Medusa molded onto one bend. Medusa's face was screwed up in an open mouth hiss, her eyes closed, and an orange jewel placed between her fangs, trust me I've seen the thing and it does Medusa justice it is one god ugly ring. However, at the time Jaiden had never seen anything like it.

Jaiden twisted the ring around in the light, wondering where it came from. It just seemed so strange, like it had fallen from the sky which didn't make any sense. Jaiden slipped the ring on her right ring finger, wondering if it would fit her, it didn't at first, being about two sizes too large, but it shrank around her finger causing Jaiden to yelp in surprise and pain. Don't tell her I told you that, she'd kick my ass.

Anyway, moving on, fire erupted from the gem in Medusa's mouth and soon consumed the ring. Jaiden didn't know what to do, she was frozen, another thing she probably doesn't want me telling you. The fire shot up Jaiden's arm, changing things as it went. The fire melted away Jaiden's tank top and jeans, replacing them with an orange strapless top and black scale pattern pants. Her sneakers turned to boots and a pair of dark sunglasses appeared in front of her eyes which had changed from her usual greenish brown hazel to red. Her hair had changed as well from unruly brown auburn curls to a long sheet of dark green that seemed to hiss with Jaiden's every move. Like I said this is a story about magical girls.

Jaiden's physical transformation wound down, but the fire still seemed to be making its way to her brain. The fire burned away Jaiden's conscious leaving behind its own wants and desires. Triniset it whispered into the void of Jaiden's mind.

How do I know this? Because every single one of us who picked up one of the seven Beast rings had this happen upon our first transformation. We've talked about it and some of us ignored it, I mean denial is the best medicine after all. Point is yeah, the Beast rings are after the Triniset, or are they really? Guess you'll have to stick around to find out 'cause I'm not spoiling anything at the very beginning and trust me Jaiden getting her ring really is just the beginning.

So, moving forward with evil possessed Jaiden. She moved around a bit as if she was trying to get used to her new body. She gave a twist of her wrist and a giant golden shield with Medusa's face in the center appeared attached to her forearm with leather straps. The Aegis, possessed Jaiden scowled, that was not a funny joke. She let her arm fall in such a way the shield straps dropped into her hand. She twisted her wrist again and blades popped out of the sides. Possessed Jaiden threw it, it whirled like a saw blade and easily cut through a tree in its path before returning to possessed Jaiden, she caught it by the straps. No, she didn't think it was funny, but it would be useful.

A tremor seemed to run through possessed Jaiden followed quickly by another fire, this one being drawn back into the ring rather than coming from it. Jaiden swayed as she returned to herself, no longer a magical girl or holding the shield. She wasn't sure what the hell had just happened, but she knew it had something to do with the damn Gorgon ring she'd stupidly slipped onto her finger. She tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budge. Uh-oh.

So, there you go, the first bit of our story. We got some background and some unanswered questions. Be on the lookout for the next bit, it'll introduce some canon characters you're sure to recognize, but probably won't expect. See you soon.


	2. Haru the Puca

Haru Miura, if you know KHR then you know her. She's the fifth girl character given a name, she usually winds up babysitting the younger kids, and she's one of Kyoko's best friends. But like with most KHR characters no one knows her whole story. We've at least met one of her parents, her father, the math professor at a university. Hey, why is it an university is supposedly grammatically correct and yet it doesn't sound right? Nevermind, I'm getting sidetracked. This chapter is about Haru not grammar.

Anyway, moving on, Haru had a secret, well actually she had several, but the number is unimportant, the point is she has them.

So, let's start with Haru's beginning, a perfectly ordinary day, which meant she woke up to her parents screaming at each other. Haru groaned and pulled a pillow over here head as she rolled over. She hated when her parents fought.

Haru kept rolling until she fell out of bed. She really didn't want to get up and deal with things, but if she hurried she could see Tsuna before school. That was enough to motivate her to get up and start her morning routine. Haru wasn't boy crazy or anything, she wasn't even that into Tsuna despite what the manga might tell you, but Tsuna was her friend and he accepted her for what she was, quirky and perhaps just a little hyperactive. It was a refreshing change of pace from the girls at school and even her parents sometimes.

By the time Haru was ready for the day her parents had quieted down enough that Haru was no longer worried half the neighborhood would hear them, but they were still fighting. That meant the window was the best option.

Haru grabbed her bag and her shoes and slipped quietly out the window and into the tree right outside her room. She shimmied down the tree and slipped on her shoes.

Haru moved quickly to the top of the stone wall that ran along the path. She could see just about everything from up there and would be able to spot Tsuna and Reborn who was almost always with Tsuna, easily. She walked along the wall all the way to Midori middle school, but she didn't see Tsuna. She really hoped he was ok and wasn't doing anything dangerous.

Haru jumped off the wall and entered her school. Inside Haru was surprised to see everyone crowding around the entrance, surrounding a stranger. The girl had shoulder length curly brown hair and hazel eyes. She was dressed in the Midori Junior High uniform. Everyone was staring at the girl, but not approaching her, she just seemed to give off this vibe that kept everyone at bay.

Haru slowly made her way to the girl, surprised when she saw the ring on the girl's finger, a large silver Gorgon face, it didn't seem to fit the girl at all, but maybe she had a style that fit the ring and had only toned it down for school. "Hi, I'm Mirua Haru. Who are you?" Haru greeted.

The girl arched an eyebrow as if surprised Haru would talk to her. "Just call me Jaiden, trust me, it'll be easier." She spoke softly almost as if she didn't want to speak at all.

"I can show you around if you'd like." Haru offered, wanting to be helpful to someone.

Jaiden shrugged. "Sure, if you're offering." She agreed easily. So Haru showed Jaiden around, glad to find Jaiden was in her class. The pair stuck together through lunch where something rather strange happened, or at least it was strange in Haru's opinion, I think to anyone who knows KHR it won't seem that out of the ordinary, you know aside from the magical girl bit. Haru opened her lunch and was quite surprised to find a ring in there. It looked a lot like Jaiden's but instead of Medusa's face and an orange jewel it was a set of bejeweled wings, the little jewel pieces on the ring were indigo.

Haru picked up the ring and looked at it in the light. It was so strange and it seemed to compel Haru to wear it. Haru slipped it onto her finger. "Haru no!" Jaiden shouted, but it was too late, the ring had shrunk to fit Haru's finger. Indigo fire burst from the ring and was quick to consume Haru. It changed her school uniform into an indigo two-piece dress, the top piece a small sleeveless high neck top that stopped at the bottom of her ribcage, but attached to the knee length skirt with black trim by black ribbons in the back. She also wore high black boots and was armed with…. A lantern? Trust me it will make sense later, when the imps show up. Haru's hair turned shock white and went up in a complicated braid showing off her now pointed ears. Her eyes turned indigo and wings sprouted from her back.

The fire burned through her mind, severing the connection with her consciousness and filling the void with its own thoughts before letting its physical manifestation die down, leaving behind a possessed Haru.

"A fairy really?" Possessed Jaiden questioned with an arched eyebrow, Haru's transformation had triggered Jaiden's.

"Puca actually." Possessed Haru replied coolly.

"That's still some type of fae." Possessed Jaiden scoffed.

Possessed Haru rolled her eyes, she refused to sink to a gorgon's level. She was just jealous that a puca could change its form and a gorgon couldn't.

The gorgon and the puca stared each other down until their transformations burned away, leaving behind a resigned Jaiden and a confused Haru. "What happened?" Haru asked, the last thing she remembered was Jaiden shouting.

Jaiden shook her head. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure the rings are causing us to black out."

"Why do you think it's the rings?"

"Because I blacked out the first time right after I put the ring on and now I can't take it off." Jaiden explained.

Haru attempted to pull off her ring, but it wouldn't move. "Have you tried butter?"

"I've tried everything. Butter, soap, a variety of lotions, everything."

Fear descended on Haru like a bucket of ice water, but she'd learned long ago the best way to make it through a bad situation was to grin and bare it until you found a way through it. "Well it's sure to be an adventure." She announced.

Jaiden shook her head in disbelief, but was really glad that Haru was at least taking this in stride.

Well, there you go, a canon character with her magical girl ring which I guess given her possessed form would put her against Tsuna and them, or not, like I said we've got a long way to go and I don't want to spoil. See you next time.


	3. Hana the Kamitachi

So that's Haru and Jaiden with their rings, but no real action yet. Well sit tight we'll get there, but I mean nothing really happens until the team is all together, we're getting closer though, I assure you. So, let's move along with Hana.

Hana was not having a good day. Clases had been cancelled and her best friend had gone off to hang out with Tsuna. Hana would probably have tagged along if it hadn't been for the two children Tsuna was babysitting. Children gave Hana hives.

Hana sighed and crossed her arms. Ever since the strange baby in a suit had shown up it had felt like Kyoko had been pushing Hana to the side in favor of Tsuna and those kids. Hana didn't like it, then again, she wasn't exactly fond of Tsuna. There'd always been something off about him and ever since the baby had arrived it had only gotten more and more obvious.

Hana passed under a tree as she walked back to her house. Something fell out of the tree and hit her one the head. Hana scowled. Great, now even mother nature seemed to hate her. Hana looked down to see what had hit her. It was a silver ring. Hana picked it up with a scowl, so it hadn't been mother nature, just an idiot who stuck a ring in a tree. Who would do that?

The ring looked like a man's ring with the image of a Kamitachi curled around a violet jewel. Hana twisted the ring around in the light looking for an engraving. If she could find a name maybe she could return it. There was no engraving along the band, but there looked like there was something in the jewel. Hana tiled the ring to get a better look. _Triniset._

A spark went off in Hana's mind, creating a raging inferno of violet fire. It attempted to burn away Hana's consciousness, but she fought back. She had a feeling if she let the fire control her bad things would happen. Unfortunately, she wasn't strong enough, the fire won, it drove Hana back to the darkest corners of her mind and took over. The fire swept through her mind, going through her experiences and knowledge until everything clicked into place. This was all because of Tsuna. He must have been part of the Triniset.

Possessed Hana slipped the ring on her finger to finish the transformation. Hana's school uniform exploded in fire being replaced by a high neck backless tunic that fell to her thighs with detached bell sleeves that started at her elbows and dropped over her hands only leaving the tips of her claw like violet nails showing, black leggings, and knee-high violet lace up boots with tall stiletto heels. Hana's long dark hair turned a light purple and small animal ears popped up on the top of her head.

Possessed Hana closed her eyes, which were now completely black without even the whites showing, and willed herself to wherever Tsuna was. She was going to destroy him. A furious violet wind whirled around Hana and when it stopped she opened her eyes. She was down the street from Tsuna, his back to her.

Possessed Hana moved forwards, claws at the ready, only to be stopped by an annoying ball of indigo light. Possessed Hana swiped at the light, but it just buzzed around her head. It took Possessed Hana a moment to realize, but damn it, the light was only distracting her from her goal. Possessed Hana moved forward, ignoring the light and going after Tsuna. He wasn't there anymore.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked as he appeared behind possessed Hana. Possessed Hana whirled around. Tsuna was different now, an orange flame was alight on his forehead and he wore metal looking gloves. That's right folks, hyper dying will mode. Hana finding her ring happened after the whole Mukuro incident but before Tsuna and his guardians got their half of the Vongola rings for the ring battles, in case anyone was wondering about the timeline.

"Your destroyer." Possessed Hana declared as she lunged for Tsuna. She couldn't reach him, she was frozen, caught in a ray of light coming from a large black lantern lit by an indigo flame, the light from earlier. What the hell? Even Tsuna seemed confused.

"Get her out of here." A voice shouted as a girl who could not pull off the orange she was wearing especially with her green hair appeared in possessed Hana's line of sight.

Possessed Hana was shrunk and pulled into the lantern before being whisked away, though before Tsuna was completely out of sight possessed Hana saw him turn to stone and drop to the ground. Unfortunately, he didn't shatter. Possessed Hana growled under her breath.

The transportation ended on the roof of Midori Junior high school and the annoying light returned, only to morph into another girl.

"What the hell were you doing?" The new girl demanded.

"He's part of the Triniset." Possessed Hana howled.

"Even if he is, he's powerless. We have to wait for the Triniset to physically be with him before we can take it. Once we deliver it and wash our hands of them completely then you can destroy him." The orange girl announced.

"How can I destroy him when you turned him to stone?" Possessed Hana demanded.

"The stoning is only temporary. It will wear off as soon as we lose our hold on these vessels." The girl in orange explained. As if her words triggered it their transformation ended, leaving Hana, Haru, and Jaiden on the roof of Midori middle school confused and disoriented.

"What the hell just happened?" Hana demanded, glaring at Jaiden. Hana knew Jaiden from Jaiden's summer visits to Namimori, remember those friends I mentioned earlier in Jaiden's introduction? Yep, they were Hana and Kyoko.

Jaiden shrugged. "We think it's the rings. We can't take them off and the black outs began when we put them on and they seem to be triggered each time a new ring is put on." Jaiden explained.

So, see, they're starting to figure it out. They don't have all the pieces yet, but, how could they? Of the three of that have rings so far none of them have any background knowledge on the KHR mafia, rings, or flames, still, it's starting to get interesting, now isn't it? 

**keep forgetting to put the disclaimer so here it is I don't own khr only the ocs**


End file.
